Love From Different Countries
by Mrs. of Peter
Summary: What could happen if instead of four, there will be five who will save Narnia... FIRST SHOT... please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the roll of the story and Eilleen..

_What could happen if instead of four, there will be five who will save Narnia..._

The four brothers had arrived to the beaver's dam and they were telling them the prophecy...

-It said that two daughters of Eve, two sons of Adam from South and one daughter of Eve from North will fight the Grand War against the White Witch and save Narnia from the eternal winter.

Mr. Beaver explained.

-And you are those four from South.- Mrs. Beaver.

-There's been a mistake, we're not heroes.- Peter.

-Yeah! How do you know we're those four?.- Asked Edmund.

-Because you are the only humans, who came from South, you're obviously four and.. you speak English..- Mr. Beaver.

-Why does that mater?.- Susan was confused.

-Because the other one speaks Spanish.- Mrs. Beaver.

-Really? Cool!.- Lucy was excited.

-How are we going to speak with her?.- Edmund.

-That you have to find out by your selves.- Mr. Beaver.

Then they took them to the woods where they thought they saw the White Witch, so they hide in the back of a huge rock. But instead of the Witch, he was Father Christmas, who gave them tools; an elixir to Lucy, an arch and arrows to Susan, a sword to Edmund, and the most special sword and shield to Peter. Then he left.

They finally got to Aslan with the help of the beavers.

-Welcome Peter, Edmund sons of Adam... and Susan, Lucy's daughters of Eve..- Aslan was looking at each one of them.- And welcome beavers, I'm very graceful to you. You will all meet the other daughter of Eve this afternoon, make your selves comfortable. See you at six o'clock in the top of the hill.

-Okay Aslan, see you then.- Peter, and everyone make a bow to Aslan.

They left to the tents, one for boys and another for girls.

In girl's tent...

-I want to meet her now!.- Lucy said inpatient.

-Me too, I hope we could communicate with her.- Susan.

-I hope we'll be good friends.- Lucy.

Susan smiled.- I hope that, too.

In boys´s tent...

-How do you think she looks like?.- Edmund seating on a chair.

-I don't know. I hope we could communicate with her.- Peter.

-I hope she's hot.- Edmund smiling.

-Edmund!.- Peter angry.

-What! Oh, come on. You're going to tell me that you don't feel curious about that. Think about it, she's going to be the only human girl in Narnia that is not our sister.- Edmund.

He was right, he had a point.

-Well... yeah... kind of.- Peter, trying to imagine how she could possibly look like.

-I knew it!.- Edmund smiling.

-Well, you'll better change your clothes if you want to make a good first impression.

-Right!.- Edmund starting to change.

At 6:00pm o'clock the four were already there. And there she was, coming up escorted by Aslan and Mr. Tumnus. She was just beautiful, chestnut, long curly hair, honey eyes, gummy cheeks, red natural lips, not painted. She was dressed with clothes that the Pevensies didn't recognize, because she was from a different country. She was wearing a denim skirt, a cute baby blue shirt with sparkles, golden boots, and a golden belt. She was just shinning.

-Everyone, she is Eileen.- Indicate Aslan.

-Aslan, how are we suppose to talk to her.- Edmund.

-I speak English perfectly, thank you very much. And if you are going to talk about me I prefer you do it directly to me, if you don't mind.- Eileen standing right in front of him.

Lucy laugh, Edmund got blushed, Susan, Peter, Mr. Tumnus, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver smiled.

-S-sorry, I didn't mean to.. sorry.- and he stared at the soil, then he looked back at her.- I'm... My name is Edmund, nice to meet you.- trying to rescue the situation, "now, there goes my GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION", he thought.

-Don't worry, nice to meet you, too.

She was close to Susan, who gave her a little hug.

-Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Susan.

-Nice to meet you too, Susan.

She got close to Lucy, who gave her a huge hug that almost made Eileen fell down.

-Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy.

-Hi little princess! Nice to meet you, too. I think we're going to be very good friends.- giving a little touch to her nose and messing around with her hair.

Lucy smiled.- I think that, too.

-So, get ready because we're going to have so much fun.

Everyone smiled by the sweetness of her, specially "Peter".

The two boys were astound by the beauty, self-confidence, sweetness, delicacy and amazing English of the girl, the lady. Actually, everyone was.

She got close to Peter.

-Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, milady.- He took her hand and gave it a little kiss.

She got blushed.

-The pleasure it's all mine.- Eileen.

-Listen, I have to go, I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask Eileen.

-Good bye Aslan.- Everyone. And he left with Mr. Tumnus.

-Wow! Do you really speak Spanish?.- Lucy

-Yeah!

-Then how can you be talking in English and understanding everything that we say.- Edmund.

-I took classes.

-Where?

-Well... I guess in school... that's were you go to learn things.- Eileen laughing making Edmund's question sound silly. Everyone laugh, except Edmund of course.

-Oh, come on! I know you have better questions than that.- Eileen.

-Where are you from?.- Asked finally Susan.

-I'm from Monterrey, Mexico.

-How did you get here, I mean to Narnia?.- Lucy.

-Well, I was taking a walk by the woods that is near to were I live, and when I was deep in there I started to have this feelings...

-Oh! Sorry that I interrupt you dear, but there's one thing that you should know... about her.- Mr. Beaver looking at the four brothers.

-It's ok, go on.

-Well, you see, Eileen is.. special, very special..

-What do you mean?.- Edmund.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Well I'm new here so please don't be very harsh on your reviews, but however I really want to know What do you think about my story, so please let reviews I'm really going to appreciate them. P

-Note: I speak Spanish (I'm very good in English too but I'm not perfect) so if you see some mistakes in my story I'm sorry. ;)

-Note 2: Sorry if I did it very large. But I promise that now is when the interesting things become to start.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: Own nothing but Eileen.

Hi guys I just want to tell you some things:

I know that some things are confusing but I promise that all will be explained just be patient and keep reading, ok? Thanks for everything. ;)

-Swanwhite2: Thank you very much, that will really help me.

-Look I have this… six sense I guess, I can feel things, good things, bad things, things that are going to happen, I can know it before it becomes true.- Confessed Eileen.

Everyone staid quiet. Then Peter decided to break the silence.

-How do you do it?

-By touching things, people or just being in that place. I don't know, I can't control it, I was born this way. With this... gift, if you can call it that way.

The Pevensies were surprised.

-You can think I'm a freak, it's ok. I am use to it. - Eileen said depressed looking at the ground.

-What? No! . - Peter stood in front of her and took her by her shoulders. - You are "special" we don't think you're a freak.

-We don't? . - Edmund.

-No! We don't, actually it's interesting. - Susan.

-Yeah! I think it's cool! . – Lucy smiling.

-Really? . – Eileen surprised.

-Really? . – Edmund.

-Yes. – Peter staring at Edmund like he was about to punch him. Ed seemed to understand and look down. Then Peter look back at Eileen. – Yeah, you see, it can be very helpful, you know? When something bad is going to happen you can warn us so we can stop it.

-Well.. I think you might be right, thanks. – Eileen smiled. - But...

-But what? . – Asked Susan.

-I don't need premonitions to know that you do think I'm a freak. – Eileen looking at Edmund, who turn to look at her after been staring at the ground all time long.

-I don't think you're a freak, I just don't believe you.

-Oh, really? . –Eileen got close to him and took his hand for a moment, then she let it go. – Your favourite music is classic, you love to eat and your favourite food is candies, you admire your father, for my surprise you like to read, you hate to be treated like a kid even that you're actually one and your favourite colour is… pink?? Oh that's interesting.

Everyone laugh, everyone but Edmund.

-That's not true!!! . – Edmund and he got blushed.

- Hey I'm the "special" here, remember? . –Eileen smiled but she got serious when she saw that Edmund was staring at her very mad. – Ok, ok I was kidding, easy boy! Your favourite colour is green.

-All that she said is true? . – Lucy curious.

-Well… the thing that I'm a ki..

-Yes, is true. - Susan interrupting him.

-Then I think that's good enough. She is telling the truth. - Mrs. Beaver.

-Anything else that you want to know? . - Eileen.

-Yes. – Sid Edmund. – Am I going to be rich?

-Oh, Ed! She only see things that ARE going to happen. – Susan laughing.

-Yeah! She sees the future not make miracles. – Lucy.

Everyone was laughing, including Edmund and that was something.

-That's why we need her so much. Aslan used her abilities to call her and bring her here. We didn't know who was going to show up or when but the day have came and it happened that you all show up at the same time just that form different parts of course. – Mr. Beaver.

I think she can continue and tell you how she came to Narnia. – Mrs. Beaver.

-Yes, please. – Peter.

-Ok, well when I was deep in the woods I started to have these feelings of going even farer and I follow them. I got in to a cave, it was very dark in there I couldn't saw anything so I kept walking until I saw a bright light that conveyed me to the exit, to Narnia. Then I met Mr. Tumnus who brought me to Aslan. Then he told me about he prophesy and everything.

-She was already in her tent when you met Aslan. - Mr. Beaver.

They spend the afternoon chatting asking Eileen all kind of questions and she made her own questions herself to the Pevensies. And then a really interesting question came up from Lucy.

-Why are you wearing that kind of clothes?

-Well I should been asking that same question… But Aslan explained to me. When got inside the wardrobe and when I got inside the cave and came in to Narnia we travelled not just through countries, places or even worlds, we travelled through time. I'm from 2007.

The Pevensies were amazed.

-Wow! . – Lucy.

-You're from the future!? . – Edmund.

-For you I think I am. For me you're from the past.

-Can you tell us what's going to happen? . – Peter.

-No, she can't tell anything, that could be catastrophic for your life as you know it. If she said something that you shouldn't know now could cause a lot of damage. – Mrs. Beaver.

-I think that too much for a day. – Said Mr. Beaver. – Now go and rest, tomorrow you'll have a very exhausting day.

-Why? . – Asked Susan.

-Because tomorrow is going to start your entrainment. – Mr. Beaver.

Hi guys! Please keep sending your reviews they really help me.

Again sorry for my orthography because I speak Spanish and I don't manage English perfectly.

Keep reading and if you don't understand something ask me with a review or just be patient and wait for the next chapter.


End file.
